


Fur & Scales (18+ Warning)

by Miledman2



Category: Bambi (1942), Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (Cartoon), Cats Don't Dance (1997), Digimon, Goof Troop, One Piece, Robin Hood (1973), Star Fox - Fandom, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miledman2/pseuds/Miledman2
Summary: In this story, it is a multi-chapter stories of one-shots featuring anthropomorphic animal ladies from various medias, such as cartoons, comics, video games, anime, etc.. and they will get together with various anthropomorphic reptile male characters, either known or OC.It can be stories from any people, I will publish your account name in the description for reference. For more rules, I will make the first chapter about the rules before officially starting so readers can have an idea.





	Fur & Scales (18+ Warning)

Greetings, This is my first piece of work to start my time here on “Archives of Our Own”, but to start out, I will be going over the standards and rules and summary of how it will go

Summary:  
This series will be a multi-chapter story that will feature multiple one-shots with well known female, anthropomorphic animal characters or other furries from different pieces of work and have them get together with male, anthropomorphic reptile guys, either well known or OC.

Warning: would be explicitly with lemons, smuts, sex and all the depraved stuff, if you have an attachment to childhood movies and don’t wish to see those characters in compromising positions, do not read!

Breakdown:  
* The female characters will be explicitly narrowed down to mammal species (humans will be excluded for obvious reasons)  
** But this will have animal types such as canines (Georgette), felines (dutchess), deers (bambi’s Mom), rabbits (Judy Hopps), mice (Miny Mouse), etc.. even mammal based mythological creatures such as unicorns (My Little Pony characters)..  
** The male characters will be explicitly narrowed down to reptiles (Lizardmen from Warhammer) , amphibians (Slippy Toad), dinosaurs (General Scales) and even even Scalie-based mythological creatures such as dragons (Spike from MLP).  
* The style of story can vary depending one who wants the submit a story idea, they can be short and simple, filled with complexity, or even cheesy (like a gal called a pizza guy or a wife attracted to a pool guy)

Rules:  
* I am going to try and avoid doing one-sided forced/rape stories (unless they become broken and submit to their partner, or succumbs to Stockholm syndrome, yes I will go that route!)  
* No gore or vore that would happen during the lemon scene!  
* I am going to keep it straight with female x male characters, no yaoi or Yuri.

So then, in the comment section, let your ideas flow and my magic hands do all the rest!


End file.
